Atashi makenai! Tonikaku yubikiri aishiteru!
by kagome-web
Summary: Alguns anos depois da luta contra Narak e da completa recuperação da Jóia de Quatro Almas Inuyasha e Kagome foram para era atual... Sango e Miroku ficaram na época feudal...
1. O Inicio

Alguns anos depois da luta contra Narak e da completa recuperação da Jóia de Quatro Almas Inuyasha e Kagome foram para era atual... Sango e Miroku ficaram na época feudal...

Inuyasha e Kagome tiveram uma filha (como na minha história eu (Kagome) a minha amiga Sango e a minha outra amiga Kagura não iremos aparecer faremos os filhos deles... eu serei filha de mim da Kagome e do Inu... A Sango será filha da Sango e do Miroku... e a Kagura será órfã...).

Com o nome Kagime... ela tinha 2 formas a Humana e a Yokai...sua forma humana é: Olhos verdes,Cabelos castanho e ondulados que vão até a metade das costas.Sua forma yokai: cabelos prateados, e olhos azuis, seus cabelos ficam lisos, ela fica com garras e dentes afiados.E nas duas formas ela tem um belo corpo...(pode falar eu sou d+...rsrsrsrs)e ela tem 11 anos...

Kagime: Mãe... por que você tem que cuidar da jóia?Pode sair com o papai!Eu cuido dela!-(ela ta na forma humana) disse a "menina" com seus olhinhos brilhando.

Kagome: K-chan... minha filinha você tem responsabilidade para isso?-pergunta a mãe preocupada.

Kagime: Você não confia em mim?-diz a menina com um tom triste.

Inuyaha: Não é isso minha filha... -disse o inuyasha com uma voz doce.

Kagime: Em tão deixa... a final o que pode acontecer?

Kagome: Muita coisa... ¬.¬ Você sempre apronta.

Kagime: Mãe assim você me ofende! Ú.ú

Inuyasha: A Kagome deixa a menina cuidar da maldição da jóia.

Kagome: A ta bom!Saco... ù.ú

Kagime: VALEW PAPAI!-disse a menina pulando no pai dando um abraço. -VALEW MÃE!-disse a menina repetindo isso na mãe.

Kagome: Então nós estamos indo... você não quer uma babá minha filha?

Kagime: Mãe eu sei me cuidar!

Kagome: Ta bom!Tchau minha filha!

Inuyasha: Tchau Kagime!

Kagime: Tchau...

Inuyasha e Kagome se retiram da casa para ir ao shopping...

Kagime fica admirando a jóia que estava presa em um colar, ela coloca o colar.

Kagime: "vou dar uma volta no templo!".

A menina entra em um pequeno templo e vê um poço.

Kagime: Por que eu não sou normal?-disse a menina com lagrimas nos olhos se sentando no poço. -Por que?Por que não posso ser que nem a mamãe!-e menina soluçava.

A madeira da tampa que fechava o poço cede e a menina cai dentro dele. Na queda a jóia que estava no colar se frangmentar e os fragmentos desaparecem.A menina sai do poço e percebe que não esta em casa.

Kagime: Essa deve ser a Era Feudal... que legal.-disse a menina enxugando as lagrimas.-É melhor eu fuçar na minha forma de yokai.-nisso a menina toma a sua forma yokai(como eu disse como ela fica nesta forma...eu num vou falar agora)ela estava usando um roupa tipo o uniforme de sua mãe...só que sua saia era azul marinho e sua blusa branca.

Kagime olha para o pescoço e percebe que a jóia do seu colar só tinha um fragmento.

Kagime: To ferrada papai vai me matar... T.T deus mundo cruel.

Kagime começa a andar, e vê um fragmento no chão.

Kagime: Que milagre. -disse a menina desanimada.-Ainda falta muito.

VOZ: Pervertido!

PLAFT-onomatopeia de tapa

Kagime corre para ver o que aconteceu. Ela se esconde nas arvores e volta para a forma humana.Ela vê um menino com uma marca de mão na cara ele estava caído no chão.

Kagime: Você esta bem?-diz ela indo à direção ao garoto e se agacha do lado. O garoto era igualzinho ao Miroku só que tinha 12 anos.

Menino: Sim... Qual é o seu nome senhorita?-perguntou o garoto se sentando e pegando as mãos de Kagime. -O meu é Yuri.

Kagime: O meu é Kagime. -diz ela dando um sorriso.-Você me lembra alguém...Quem são os seus pais?

Yuri: Miroku e Sango... Por Quer?

Kagime: Me leve até eles?

Yuri: Por quê?

Kagime: Por favor?

Yuri: Eu acho que você não me ouviu... por que?

Kagime: Por que eles são amigos dos meus pais...

Yuri: Tudo bem senhorita!-disse ele com um sorriso de galã... (putz...essa foi palha...)

Yuri a leva até uma grande cabana. Aonde estavam seus pais.

Sango: Yuri onde você estava?Quem é esta bela moça que te acompanha meu filho?-disse Sango com um lindo sorriso e sendo muito simpática.

Yuri: Ela é a Kagime... disse que os pais dela são amigos seus...

Kagime: Sim tia Sango!

Sango: Não me lembro... e você Miroku?

Miroku: Também não...

Kagime: Jóia de Quatro Almas... Kagome...Inuyasha...

Sango arregala os olhos...

Sango: Minha querida o que você faz aqui?

Miroku fica surpreso...

Miroku: Como vão seus pais?

Kagime: Tia é que eu sem querer... sabe cai no poço...e neste acidente...vocês sabem como né...-disse a menina com uma gota na cabeça...-A jóia quebrou!-disse Kagime com um sorriso amarelo.

Sango: Mais como vamos fazer?

Kagime: Só me digas uma coisa... aonde fica a tribo de yokais cachorros, aonde fica o Totousai?

Sango: É perigoso!Você não pode ir assim!

Yuri: Você ta loca você é humana.

Kagime sussurra e ninguém ouve: meia...

Miroku: Por que você quer ir lá?

Kagime: Tem uma coisa que me pertence lá...

Sango: Fica oeste...

Kagime: Então tchau!-disse a menina sorrindo docemente...

Sango: Kagime... espere...toma.-disse Sango entregando-a uma espada e uma roupa de exterminadora...

Kagime: Obrigada Tia...

Sango: Você não quer companhia?

Kagime: Não eu fiz a burrada sozinha então eu resolvo a burrada... tchau...-disse a menina saindo da cabana...

Kagime se dirige para a floresta... e se transforma em uma linda yokai...(ela tem duas formas uma com orelha de cachorro e outra com orelha de elfo...a de orelha de elfo ela ficava com a forma humana só que com aquelas orelha do sesshomaru...então ela ta nesta transformação)e colocou a roupa que Sango lhe deu...só que sem as coisas rosas...

Kagime começo a saltar até que chegou acabana de totousai...

Kagime: Totousai...

Totousai: Quem é você?

Kagime: A filha de Inuyasha... eu quero a espada THENYO!(ela é a fução da tsaiga e da tenseiga)

Toutosay: Sim senhora... -fala o velho com medo...pois se lembrava de Inuyasha...

Kagime pega a espada e sai da cabana... Um tempo depois ela é cercada por vários lobos...Aparece um yocai...O Kouga...

Kouga: Uma meia-yokai... inútil...me de sua espada...pirralha insolente...

Kagime: Quem é você?

Kouga: Hãn... Eu sou o Kouga...

Kagime: Han... Kouga o príncipe da tribo do yokais lobos?

Kouga: Sim... como você sabe...?

Kagime: E você amava uma menina chamada Kagome... que lutou contra Narak...e ela era reencarnação de Kikyou...?

Kouga: Sim... mais sua pirralha como você sabe disso?

Kagime: Eu sou filha dela!-disse Kagime com um sorriso glorioso

Kouga: Desculpe-me então... '

Voz: Pai... mamãe ta te chamando...-aparece um menino a cara de Kouga só que com os olhos verdes...seu nome Nachi ele tem uns 13 anos...

Kagime: Tchau... agora tenho que ir...-disse a menina aproveitando a distração, e indo embora...

Nachi: Quem é ela pai?

Kouga: Filha de uma amiga minha...

Nachi: Ela é bonita não?

Kouga: Sim... "Puxou a mãe... mesmo eu estando com a Ayame não sinto nada por ela... Kagome... meu amor por você é eterno".

Kagime: Ufa... ¬ ¬ ...droga assim nunca vou achar as porcarias dos fragmentos..Maldição!

Kagime vê uma Yokai muito ferida... resolve ajuda-la...

Kagime: Qual é seu nome?

Yokai: Kaguya... -fala uma menina...mais sendo exata uma Kagura em miniatura...com 11 anos...

Kagime: Aonde esta sua família?

Kaguya: Sou órfã...

Kagime: "XI... coitada..."

Após cuidar da yokai, elas estava se retirando quando...

Continua...


	2. TO intendo tudo Oo

Começa a chover:

Kagime: A Ótimo... quando eu chegar em casa meu pai me matara...e agora eu to com uma menina ferida...e to encharcada...o que mais a de acontecer em minha vida...O QUÊ ?

(zuação: der repente... cai um piano em cima dela... rsrsrs tadinha di eu).

Começa a relampear...

Kagime: Eu e minha boca grande... vai Kagime abre a boca vai...mais que droga... ¬.¬

(P.S AOS ESCRITORES: FAVOR NÃO COPIAR A KAGIME...POIS ELA SOU EU...BEM QUANDO EU DIGO EU...É COMO EU SOU NA VIDA REAL...E EU talvez SEMPRE USAREI ELA E O NACHI olhem no 1 capitulo NAS MINHA HISTORIA E OUTRO PERSONAGENS QUE EU INVENTAREI NO DECORRER)

Kaguya: Eu poderia te acompanha?

Kagime: Eu tenho cara de que?Fraca?

Kaguya: Percebo que é uma Hanyo...

Kagime: Ótimo agora minha vida é um livro aberto...que droga...(xí eu enfezei...)- disse uma Kagime muito...muito...muito...muito...muito...muito...muito...(nossa quanto muito) muito...mas muito irritada... e sai batendo o pé...

Kaguya: XÍ FIZ BESTEIRA...-disse a yokai- De novo.- disse ela se auto reprovando- Será que eu não faço nada certo...vou ter que esperar ela se acalmar... KUSO (¹)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Na cabana de Sango e Miroku...

Yuri: Eu vou atrás dela...

: Atrás de quem maninho?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Kagime: Aonde...Esse cheiro...tem um...-cheira mais o ar- Ark...que nojo..um yokai gato...-disse a menina...(Por Causa da luta entre seu avô e os yokais gatos de fogo...ela tomou raiva)- mais ele será importante...esse inútil tem um fragmento...

Um yokai de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis de 12 anos estava andando normalmente seu nome: Sano...(a e...por favor não copiem minha historia...tipo pega-lá e coloca - lá em outro site...é que fizeram isso com uma colega minha mais num foi neste site...)

Sano: Rã... eu sou de mais...eu sou o cara...peguei um fragmento...rá rá rá!

Kagime: Você é um otário... rá rá rá !

Sano: quem é você?

Kagime: Eu... Há eu sou Kagime... Neta de Inoutaysho...Seu otário... Ù.ú

Sano: Ino - Ino...

Kagime: Que foi ficou com medo é moleque?

Sano: Não é que eu nunca ouvir falar... dele

Kagime: E de a Kagime e Inuyasha... já ouviu..

Sano: Inuyasha. -ele faz uma cara de preocupado - você o conhece...

Kagime: Sim... eu sou filha dele...-disse ela sorrindo...-"mais também qualquer coisa ele me deixa de castigo! "¬ ¬ alias eu tenho que pega os fragmentos desse otário...ai...cara ninguém merece...essa minha vida tão "monótona" "

Sano: Se ajoelhe menina... -disse ela...

Kagime: Por que eu deveria... ai.ai.ai...

Sano: Por que eu sou o príncipe dos yocais gatos...

Kagime: Cara por que eu só to encontrando principe nesta historia?...Bom vai à luta...

Sano retira sua espada da bainha e tenta acerta-la... mas Kagime pula em um arvore e fez língua para Sano...Kagime solta as garras retalhadoras de almas... E fere Sano... mais sano a fere na perna a incapacitando dela OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

? . Atrás de quem maninho?

Yuri: May... fique aqui...

May: Eu não... eu quero ajudar seja quem for...-May era uma menina igual a Sango só que com 11 anos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Kagime: Maldito!-grita a hanyo... e tenta se levantar... -Ai...- e cai novamente...

Sano: As ultima palavra...?

Kagime:...

Sano: esta bem então... -quando ele ia dar o golpe de misericórdia...

Kaguya: Para matá-la terá que me enfrentar!-disse a menina com um tom de raiva...

Sano: O que uma yokai ave pode contra mim...

Kaguya: E que tal um yokai ave... e 3 yokais cachorros?-disse4 a menina... neste momento aparecem 2 sesshomarus...com 13 anos...um se chama: Yuki...e o outro Kyo...(os dois são gêmeo e filhos de sesshomaru com a uma yokai cachorro.(foi mal gente é que minha historia precisava disto...)

Kagime: O que você esta fazendo aqui Kaguya?

Kaguya: Salvando-te... -neste momento ela pega Kagime no colo e vôoa para trás dos garotos...

Kagime: Quem são eles?-aponta para Kyo e Yuki enquanto lutavam com o yokai...

Kaguya: Amigos de infância...

Do nada aparece Yuri e May:

Yuri: Senhorita Kagime?...você esta bem?-disse Yuri se sentando do lado de Kagime... e lhe alisa(que nem Miroku faz com a Sango)

Kagime: HENTAI!-e dá um tapa que ele bate em uma arvore.

May: Me ensina a fazer isso?-disse a menina impressionada...

Kagime: Claro... meu nome é Kagime...e você é e a?

May: May...

Yuki e Kyo acabam com o yokai e vão de encontro aos outros...


End file.
